monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dark Priest/@comment-27950421-20160405152822/@comment-27950421-20160408194614
The idea Godzilla being a giant fire breathing lizard is a common misconception, there is far more to his character to that, and even attempting to read between the lines of his movies doesn't always give a complete view of his character, especially since character has changed a great deal overtime. First foremost is that a Godzilla mamono would be extremely powerful. She would not have much finesse but in terms of brute force she could match a lilim, perhaps even overwhelm one. She would also be prideful often violently so, Godzilla is King of the Monsters and has always been quick to defend his claim to that title, being changed into a mamono wouldn't change that, despite this Godzilla is very social, he has friends and is very loyal to them, a Godzilla mamono would try form a circle of friends as well as have her husband, whether or not that will lead to harem I can't say, though if it does she would most certainly claim a dominant position in said harem. His loyalty also leads to him being very protective, he will often go to great lengths to prove, rescue, or avenge those he cares for, that won't change with monsterization. Though unlike a hellhound she would allow her husband to fight his own battles and assist her in his, she may even attempt to train him and make him stronger whether he likes it or not. Despite what most people would assume she would not be stupid, Godzilla has a tendency to choose a simpler, more... direct method of accomplishing his goals but when necessary he has shown to be more than capable of figuring out other methods. For example when he needs to fly and doesn't have anyone to carry him he does this: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=E284IfUyssc (the link won't work on my phone for some reason). Godzilla will not back down from a fight, and often seeks out battle, it was stated that he often gets into sparing matches with his allies and anytime he senses a threat he will seek it out and destroy it. A Godzilla mamono would probably be much the same, expect to get dragged into a friendly spar when ever she gets bored and expect her to go into a hyper protective rage whenever something threatens to harm her friends/territory/family/husband. Speaking of rage, well Godzilla is easily pissed off and can hold a grudge for very long time. You know that time humans dropped a nuke on his head and mutated him into a giant radioactive god beast back in 1954? He didn't get around to forgiving the human race about until 2004. I have feeling that a Godzilla mamono would also share that trait. And finally comes the trait that will take up the majority of her time. Godzilla is surprisingly sedentary... he spends the majority of his time sleeping at the bottom of the ocean or just chilling on monster island, hell in the 1985 movie he was dumped into a volcano, his response to this was to take a nap and didn't do anything until 5 years later when some terrorists blew up said volcano. So when nothing pressing is going, expect a Godzilla mamono to relax, take a nap, maybe give her child some lessons on how to properly obliterate things with a blast of thermonuclear death.